


Engentado

by gleek_runner



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Also what would happen if I wrote aos, F/F, F/M, Grant Ward centric, The Framework, The holy angst, alternative universe, backstories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleek_runner/pseuds/gleek_runner
Summary: Engentado(N) needing to stay alone away from everything and everyone.Grant Ward just wants to be alone.





	Engentado

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write fluff.
> 
> It's simply impossible.
> 
> I tried but failed.
> 
> Yet, please give this messed up story a read <3
> 
> Aka the backstory to Framework!Ward that nobody asked for along with future Skyeward.

Grant Ward doesn't like being alone.

In fact, he never did. Solitude was never something appealing to him, especially when he was in a younger age. It was completely normal for someone dealing with what he was-at least this was what most books told him.

Grant read a lot for someone his age. He didn't really mind going to the library and spent as much hours as it was possible. The library was away from his home and its books were a portal to a whole new world. A world where he was less alone. Unable to deal with his life's problems, he would try to ignore them and create a safe shelter around him instead. He shouldn't have to deal with these problems.

He was just a kid who wanted a normal life.

* * *

Grant Ward doesn't like being alone.

Meaning, he's more than ecstatic when his mother reveals his pregnacy. He finally thinks that life is smiling upon him. Perhaps this would lead to a change of heart for Christian too. Even if it didn't though, Grant can tell from his parents' happy faces that things will get better for him. He even catches Christian smiling at the news and it warms his heart.

Grant is going to have a little brother or sister and he'll never be alone again.

* * *

Grant Ward likes being alone.

Nothing bad happens when he's alone. He would like to spent more time with Thomas, though, but he knows that this will be worse for them both. So Grant chooses solitude to protect his brother from what is to come.

However, if Christian is to ever hurt Thomas, Grant is prepared to take it himself instead. As long as he's brother is safe.

Thus, why he prefers being alone.

* * *

Grant Ward misses being alone.

He isn't alone in the juvi. There are a thousand teenagers that have done terrible things and could straight up murder him in seconds. These people are not good and sometimes Grant wonders whether he is like them.

Maybe he is.

His parents want him to go to an actual jail, be trialled as an adult, it doesn't surprise him. They had never truly loved him.

"Grant Ward."a man tells him"You have a visitor."

Grant just wants to be alone.

_(This is a luxury he can no longer have.)_

He doesn't want to meet this visitor.

_(They don't give him a choice.)_

It's a woman.

_(Her name is Victoria Hand.)_

She tells him she can help him.

_(He believes she can't.)_

She tells him he's a good man.

_(He isn't.)_

She says she will prove it.

_(He laughs.)_

She asks for a chance.

_(He doesn't have a choice.)_

He gives it to her.

* * *

Grant likes being around other people. 

It takes him a while but he finally understand what family really is. Victoria Hand and Isabelle Hartley help him mend his broken self. He loves his family. It's messy and as screwed up as he is but it's still good. 

"Won't you open your letter?"

"I don't think I want to."he tells Victoria while glancing at his shoes. In the way he sees it, there are two ways this could go. One, Shield Academy has declined his application which will crash him or two, he will have gotten in and will be forced to leave. 

He doesn't want to leave the Hand-Hartley residence. For the first time, he feels safe. If he was to leave, that feeling of clarity and safety would be lost forever. Good things never lasted, he was sure of that.

"Why?" 

"I don't wanna go." It's a childish complain, he thinks. Yet he still says it-believing every single word. Victoria smiles sympathetically.

"You don't have to."she replies before quickly adding"I won't force you to do something you aren't ready." Grant lifts his gaze to see her more clearly. The woman continues drinking her coffee and ignores how confused and dumbfounded Grant looks.

"That's it?" 

"Yes."

"I don't want to go to the Academy."

"Then don't."she simply tells him"What we do is defied by a purpose. If you can't think of a good reason for joinining Shield, then perhaps you shouldn't. You are smart, Grant, you'll find something else."

"Won't you try to change my mind?"

"No. It's your choice to make." Grant thinks of it for a while. His fingers play with the letter by either tapling it or passing it around. That's the thing really, he doesn't want to make a choice by himself.

 He truly believes it will be the wrong one. 

"Why did you join Shield?"

"To help and protect."she announces with a proud smile. She looks at him as if she knows exactly what he thinks"I like to believe I'm doing a good job." 

"I want that too. That's my purpose." 

"Do you think Shield can help you with it?" 

Grant doesn't answer. Instead he takes the letter and opens it, reading every word carefully. Victoria smiles even wider-of course she already knew what the letter said. 

"I got in."

* * *

 

Grant doesn't miss being alone.

Shield Academy was easy for him, let alone it made him better and more skilled. In a matter of years, he managed to reach level six as a Shield agent. His life was good. 

His life _is_ good. 

Until Shield falls. Everything is a buzz around him, there is screaming and smoke surrounding him but Grant tries to focus on finding survivors. Many people die instantly. It didn't start with an explosion. Oh no, that would be easy. Instead Hydra agents began shooting people out of the blue. 

Grant was with Hartley when it happened. 

_ (She is shot in the head.) _

He tries to find someone-anyone-and he does, he finds a number of them but none knows what to do. No one was prepared for that scenario. In less than an hour, half of the survivors are dead due to Hydra or their wounds being too severe.

Fury is also dead. Many important agents are. Grant finds Hand and hope returns to him. "Izzy's dead."she doesn't ask him of whether this is true, she states it as a fact. Grant doesn't react, only nods, this isn't the right time to deal with emotional loss.

"What happens now?"

"I don't know."she answers truthfully as they hear someone coming"Promise me something, Grant."

"Anything."

"Never forget that you're a good man."she tells him and pushes him away. Before Grant is able to react, he falls to the ground among the other dead bodies. 

_ (Someone fires a gun.) _

Victoria falls to the ground, her jacket covered in blood. Grant wants to shout but no words come out. He gets up with the gun on his hand. 

_ (He sees agent John Garrett.) _

He shoots him. 

_ (More Hydra agents come inside.) _

There is a woman among them whose face is intimidating. Grant feels fear but tries not to show it. He doesn't lower his gun. 

"Who are you?" 

_ (The man who will kill you.) _

"Grant Ward. Shield agent."he doesn't even flinch.

_ (Neither does she.)  _

"You just killed one of our best agents."he still refuses to move. 

_ (She sounds impressed.)  _

"Tell me Grant Ward, do you want to live?" 

_ (No.) _

"Yes."

_ (It's an easy lie.)  _

"Then something could be arranged."

_ (Her name is Melinda May and she makes him a Hydra agent.)  _

She becomes the reason why Grant misses solitude.

* * *

Grant Ward likes being alone. 

"I don't work well with others." 

"We don't have anyone else who can do it."May argues, she's smart enough to know that Grant is capable of team work. He just chooses not to collaborate."The decision is final." 

"I'm not a babysitter."

"And she is not a child."she states"She's an excellent hacker that the Rising Tide used." 

"What's her name?" 

"Skye."

"What's her real name?"

_ (Grant feels curiosity filling him up.)  _

"You can ask her yourself." 

_ (He plans to.)  _

Grant Ward likes being alone but Hydra doesn't provide him that luxury. 

* * *

Grant wants to be alone.

"You killed many people."Skye, the hacker girl who May had made her his rookie, stated. She took a sip of her drink before turning to look at him."Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Have you done it before?"

"Not that many." Skye's innocent and naive. They haven't known each other for a long time but he still understands it. She's different than him and he isn't sure if that is a good thing or not.

"Doesn't it affect you? Or it did but not anymore?"

_("Will I become like that too?",she doesn't have to say that part for Grant knows exactly what she's thinking.)_

"I'm not a good man. I never was."

_(He broke the promise to Victoria Hand a long time ago, two weeks after he joined Hydra.)_

"I think you are."

_(Grant wants to laugh.)_

"Then you obviously don't know me."

_(It's her time to laugh.)_

"Maybe I know you better than you know yourself." Grant doesn't believe her.

_(Eventually he does.)_

* * *

Grant doesn't like other people.

But he likes Skye.

Correction; He loves Skye.

He came to terms with it a long time ago, he loves her more than words can describe. He wants to spent the rest of his life with her. After all this time, thanks to Skye, he's happy.

"What?"

"I said,"Skye repeats"would you want to leave your stuff here?"

"What are you saying?"

"I want us to move in."

"Skye, I love you."

_(That much is true.)_

"But?"

"But I don't think this is a good time."

_(He doesn't tell her the truth.)_

"Oh."

"I'm sorry."

_(He protects her.)_

"No, it's fine. It was stupid of me to ask either way."she tells him sadly but quickly brushes it off with a quick laugh.

_(Skye's an Inhuman.)_

"Skye--"

_(She will be killed.)_

"I think I'm going to go to bed."

_(He won't let that happen.)_

* * *

Grant wants to be left alone.

Skye isn't next to him.

_(This woman is Daisy.)_

He wants Skye back.

_(Daisy doesn't love him.)_

Ηe wants the woman that he loves and she loves him too back. It hurts him watching Daisy and the burning hate filling her eyes.

"Ward, I--"she struggles with the words"thank you for saving me."

"You're still Skye."

_(And that's enough.)_

* * *

Grant Ward feels alone.

Grant Ward loves Skye. These are the two truths he holds on until this messy rollercoaster ends. Jemma Simmons and Leopold Fitz struggle finding a way to leave as Daisy sits alone in a corner. Grant sits next to her. In the end, she's still Skye.

"Are you happy?"

"Not really."

"I mean, in this universe of yours, are you happy?"

"It could be better."she simply lies and Grant wants to laugh. Skye and Daisy are entirely different. The one is the night and the other the night, one is soft like a pillow and the other as strong as steel.

_(He can't help wondering why.)_

"I miss you a bit, the man you were."

"I guess, that's better than nothing."

"You know what's worse?"

_(He isn't sure if he wants the answer to that.)_

"What?"

"You weren't that different before I ruined you."

_(He isn't sure of how she could have ruined him.)_

"That makes two of us."

* * *

 Grant Ward is alone.

He has made peace with that.

"This is a programme." It takes him a while to finally understand it, more than some days to fully accept it but it eventually happens.

"Yes."

"So when you leave, Skye won't come back."

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

"You deserve better."

"I don't."he tells her"I'm not a good man."

In Grant Ward's life there were only two people who could make him realize that he was a good man. Now both of them were dead and never coming back. It made Grant realize something else; He really wasn't.

"You are."

_(Skye and Daisy are the same, in a way.)_

"Please don't stop fighting."she adds.

_(If Skye can save him, then so can Daisy.)_

"Goodbye, Skye." Daisy doesn't correct him.

"See you soon, Grant."

* * *

Grant Ward wanted to be alone.

The universe, however, did not want to grant him that wish. When the team returned to their real universe, Daisy requested a favor. She had to move mountains but managed to work a miracle.

"When you said see you soon, I didn't expect that soon."

"You clearly underestimate me, Grant Douglas Ward."

* * *

Grant Ward used to like solitude.

Not anymore.

Now, he has Daisy, he has someone to save him.

_(He also has the chance to fall in love with the girl of his dreams again.)_

* * *

 

Daisy Johnson never liked being alone.

She still doesn't.

Mainly because being alone meant that she had time to count her mistake and all the guilt would eat her alive. Not anymore.

Now, she has Grant and can finally fix her deepest regret.

* * *

Grant Ward never wants to be alone again.

Daisy Johnson will make sure he never has to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Good? Awful? Sad?
> 
> Well it was sad.
> 
> But yeah...this was a bittersweet tragedy. For many reasons I believe that the Framework can not possibly end good for anyone but this is the scenario that's closest to happy. Grant stays with someone that will make him better-since it's obvious enough that Skye can't possibly come back-and Daisy fixes her deepest regret. It's messed up and in the end, they both use each other but it keeps them going and this is what is important.


End file.
